


Two Broken Soul

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: James “Bucky” Barnes, Ex special force, current Detective in training, lost his arm in a hostage crisis, lost his bestfriend, lost his girlfriend , building his life with his bestfriend, Steve Rogers who’s a cardiologist specialist but mostly works in the Emergency Department, who’s main patient is Tont Stark, who has a heart problem ever since the whole hostage situation, who always end up in the Emergency Department, who’s bestfriend, Rhodey, another Airforce/Student who constantly has his back 24/7 and distant cousin of one and only, Sam Wilson. What will happen to them? It’s time to learn the truth, will it end well for them?





	Two Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A story I’ve been thinking about, but it might change half way, a few twist and turns but i hope you like it.

“Come on Buck! This is like the 3rd time you came home drunk and can barely hold yourself up” Steve said a little bit frustrated, “ i don’t even want to know how the fuck you got home in one piece “ Steve continued, Bucky just muttered something into the toilet bowl, “What?” Steve asked as he tugs Bucky’s long hair back, “ i said, i can handle myself and you can go ahead save your patients! I’m okay!” Bucky said, he was too drunk to care. He just got up and wash his face, and pushes Steve away, he could hear Steve phone ringing and it’s causing him a huge headache, as Steve answered it, all he could hear was, “Anthony? Again? Please tell me he ain’t drunk or high right now. Is Rhodey there? Tell him to calm that boy down. I’m coming!” Steve’s brief conversation ended with him sighing loudly, “i have a case to handle, it’s Anthony again. Broke his arm or something, you better rest up, you have work tomorrow, I’ll see you alright, and please drop by the hospital for your appointment!” Steve said as he grabs his jacket and bag, as he walks to the door, “i mean it Barnes!” Steve shouted at the door, “Which part dumbass!” Bucky asked from his room, “ the whole thing you dumb fuck!” Steve said as he puts on his shoes, “k bye mum!” Bucky shouted back, “ and i love you alright even if you’re fucking annoying!” Steve said as opens the door to leave, only for Bucky to stick his head out his room door, " i love you too asshole" Bucky said as he watched Steve left.

Bucky lays on his bed, with a pounding head, a numb left arm and an aching stomach. Bucky pulls out his left prosthetic arm and starts to massage the stump, it was sore as hell, he just got home from another day at the station, desk duty was pure hell, half the officers he worked with were just plain dumb, their reports were utter rubbish and half the time he had to entertain the annoying civilians with their stupid problem, he really missed being on the special force, Natasha and Clint were his partner, more like Natasha was his long time girlfriend while Clint was his bestfriend ever since he started training in special force. Bucky rubs his temples as the memories threatened to come back, it has been a year since it happened, there were a hostage scene going on at a Malibu house, a young men was held hostage by his own guardian, just because he was the son of some rich guy, and this young men didn't want to sign some papers got to do with Stark Industry, all Bucky remembered was the negotiations didn't help and as Clint subdue the guardian, and Natasha pulled the young men away, and Bucky wanted to help Clint the pint guardian done, as he steps closer, " becareful! He has a bomb!" The young men shouted, within seconds everything was a blur, next thing Bucky knows, he woke up with a stinging pain on his left, and he saw his left arm hanging above the elbow, Clint and the man clearly was all over the place, he could hear Natasha shouting something as she pulls him up, he felt numb at the same time excruciating pain, he then fainted. The month in the hospital was torture for him, he kept slipping in and out of sleep, the doctors kept probing him everywhere, he was brought to therapy for one too many times, the first 3 months was hell for Bucky, Natasha kept her distance, Bucky can't blame it, Clint was her bestfriend since they were 5, and she just ended things there and then, saying she just can't right now, Bucky was fine with it, he had better things to worry about, his job, his arm, his apartment, his family. It was after 6 months when Steve came to visit, since he finished his internship at their local hospital, Steve was offered a job in New York, Steve pulls Bucky up from his depression, packs their bags and move to New York, Bucky applied a job as a police officer instead but the director had better plans for him but he has to start from the bottom then only he could be a detective, Bucky just took it, it was so he could get out from Malibu and start anew. Bucky sighs, it was supposed to be a good night for him and his friends from work, but what luck did he have when he bumps into Natasha having a drink with her new boyfriend, Bruce Banner, a young a scientist/ professor. Bucky sighs in frustration, he grabs a pillow to cover his face and shouts into it, fuck everything, it has been 6 months, he can do this, he told himself, soon sleep took over him.

It was 10am when he finally got up, Steve texted him that morning, saying he has to continue his morning shift, most probably be home in the evening, Bucky was lucky he had the evening shift, Bucky decided to get up and shower and make something nice for Steve since that man most probably skipped his breakfast and dive head first into work, Bucky stride confidently into the Emergency department, with his lunch bag in his hands, he hated the smell of hospital but yet he was here, only wearing his skinny jeans and black t shirt, his shirt shapes his body perfectly, he could sense the nurses were checking him out, even the patients too, he walked over to the counter, to be greeted by Wanda, Nurse Manager for the Emergency Department, she smiles at him and points to the the corner of the small ward, which was covered by the curtain, he could see Steve working sneakers barely hiding under the curtain, the white vans Bucky bought for him as a gift for his new job, as he stood by the curtain, "Dr Rogers, may i come in?" Bucky asked as he clears his throat, " Yeah come in babe!" Steve replies, so Bucky just slides in between the curtain, as he watches Steve stitching up his patient, he could see the patient was covered in dried blood, and he wasn't wincing in pain, either Steve was a pro or the patient is so used to it. Bucky just couldn't watch it anymore, " i brought you lunch Hunny," Bucky said as he shakes the lunch bag in his hands, " Nice babe, once I'm done over here, we could go to the lounge alright" Steve replied, without even looing at Bucky, Bucky just said his okay and then walked away, his stomach didn't feel good at all, as he stood outside the curtain and wait, he coukd hear the patient talking to Steve, " Is that your boyfriend, Dr Rogers?" The patient asked, " it depends who's asking Anthony" Steve replies him, " for me" Anthony replied, Bucky found thr voice pretty familiar like he hesrd it before, " That's Bucky, my childhood bestfriend, he's staying with me now, he's going to be a detective soon, also he's single at the moment" Steve replies, Bucky just shook his nead, " A detective huh? He doesn't need a warrant to arrest me, I've always like my mens in uniform though," Anthony replies him, earning chuckles from Steve, "He's a hard nut to crack, once he has his heart set on something he liked, you could be the last man on earth and he wouldn't even care, Bucky priorities his work more than anything!" Steve replies, " come on Stevie, you know i like my nuts right," Anthony replies, " and most of your nuts keep putting you back here, for the past 6 months, of me working here, i see you more than the director, come on Anthony, why the fuck you keep doing this kind of shit?" Steve sighs, " maybe i still haven't found the right one, they either wants me for my money or for me to bottom them, once they're done, they pushes me away, and here i am visiting my handsome Dr," Anthony replies. " Fine, whatever you want, as long as you can stay alive long enough, then it's good. I'm just thankful Rhodey is always there, i was always like you, getting in and out of the emergency department like as if it's my home, either broke me nose, my arm or some ribs, getting into fights, and my bestfriend Bucky was always there to stop it, I'm lucky to be alive thanks to him" Steve replies, " i guess those that are named James are meant to stop their stupid bestfriend from going anywhere further in fights, and I'm done, you can go off alright, remember your medication, and food intake Anthony Stark!" Steve exclaimed as he opens up the curtain, and walks out to the counter, writing some notes and talking to Wanda, Bucky just stood there and watched Steve, then Anthony bumps into him as he walks away from his bed, " I'm sorry, didn't watch where I was going," Anthony apologize, " maybe because an angel like you just pops out of nowhere" Anthony continues, winking at Bucky, Bucky just smiles at him, " Come on Anthony, he's too old for you, get out before i call Rhodey to drag you away" Steve said as he stood next to Bucky, linking his arms around Bucky's hips, "And he's mine, hands off!" Steve continues, Anthony just looks at him confused, wasn't Bucky single, he then hear a few loud sighs from the nurses around him. Anthony just shrugs his shoulder and waved goodbye to them before he left.

" What the fuck was that?" Bucky said as he took a seat across Steve, at a picnic table across the hospital, " What?" Steve asked as he pulls the lunch bag close to him, " The whole I'm yours and hands off?" Bucky asked as he cocks an eyebrow, watching Steve starts biting into the pasta he made, Steve swallows it and moan in delight, " Bucky, marry me please and cook as much pasta as possible," Steve said as he grins widely to Bucky, " no I won't marry a Dr that doesn't take care of himself, plus don't change the question!" Bucky asked again, shaking his head at his bestfriend, " Yeah i also wants to know why you call him yours?" Anthony asked as he suddenly pops next to them, giving both of them a confused look, "Jesus! I could have died! " Steve said as he looks at Anthony surprised, Bucky just looks at Anthony and smile at him, patting the empty seat next to him to let Anthony sit which the young men just did, " i said that Bucky was mine because, half the nurses and females Drs has been asking me on dates ever since i started working here and not wanting to be a wet blanket, i just said i have a boyfriend, which i practically not have but I'm working thjngs out with someone, since Bucky was there, i just grabbed the opportunity, Sorry Bucks if I made you uncomfortable" Steve sighs as he looks at Bucky, " Come on Buddy! I don't mind at all, but i need to know who's the dude you are thinking about shagging, spill the fucking tea right now!" Bucky demanded as he chuckles abit, "Sergeant Sam Wilson" Steve replies as he looked at Bucky, " You mean Sergeant Wilson who has been on my case for the past few months!" Anthony suddenly asked, looking excitedly to Steve, Steve just nods, "Isn't he like your investigation officer or something?" Steve asked, "Yeah and also a distant cousin of Rhodes, so yeah," Anthony replies as he tries to pull the food infront of Steve only to slapped on his hands from the man, " Don't you dare touch my food" Steve growls, as he pulls his food away, Bucky just chuckles and pulls out his own food and pass it to Anthony, "Here you go, i packed extra today, I'm James Barnes but you can call me Bucky" Bucky said as he smiles to Anthony, "Tony Stark by the way but you can call me yours tonight" Tony said as he pulls the food closer, and takes a bite and moans as he swallowed it, "Marry me James Barnes!" Anthony said as he looks at Bucky, " only if you don't get into fights, eat your proper meals, graduate from school and date me, then i shall marry you" Bucky chuckles as he wipes away some sauce at the corner of Anthony lips, Anthony just grins at Bucky and finishes his meal, Steve and Bucky just smiles at each other before his phone vibrated, indicating an incoming text, " Alright got to go lovebirds, another emergency case! And Bucks all thr best for work tonight, you can do it, and Anthony don't forget your meds!" Steve said as he got up and pack his lunch box and hugged Bucky goodbye, Bucky just waves him off.

Bucky turns to Anthony watching him eat and humming as if he was god damn happy even with a cut at his brows and a bandaged arm, Anthony stops eating and clears his throat, "where are my manners? You kind sir makes the best food I have ever had, i hope this won't be the last time i ever ate your cooking." Anthony grins at Bucky, earning a chuckle from the older man, " I'll cook for you if you ask alright, also how long have you known Stevie?" Bucky asked, " I've been in and out of the hospital ever since my parents died in the car crash, and i was and am still a rebellious teen, but now a grown young men, but Stevie has been my main Dr ever since i was from Malibu, a bad case of being hostaged by my own god father, and he has been following up on my case for months, and i decided he had to move with me to new york, i offered the director a good Dr, and he accepts it, and also New York is pretty near to MIT, so easier for me to get treatment. I've got a heart condition after the whole hostage thing and that's the only reason why I'm always meeting Steve, and also i get into fights. So how did you and Steve met?" Tony said, as he fiddles with his fingers, "Steve and i have been bestfriend for years, he was always beaten up at some alley because he was small and also constantly sick, after i lost my arm, he took care of me, ensuring i had proper treatment and eating my meals again, i had a hard time last year in Malibu but now I'm here with him, and i hope nothing changed between me and him," Bucky sighs as he shows Anthony his prosthetic arm, which the young man was showing way to much interest, by turning it around, knocking on it, " i could make you a better arm, i should make you a better arm since you fed me today" Anthony replied, Bucky just shook his head, " it's okay, i like my arm now, also you said about being held hostage, a house in Malibu? This time last year?" Bucky quirks his brows at Tony, " oh yeah, my crazy godfather wanted my company that my parents left me, a group of special force came to rescue me, one came out from out vent and drops on my godfather and another lady pulled me away, as we were getting away, i remember saying he has a bomb, next thing you know the small explosion and limbs everywhere, I can't forgive myself, i might lose a godfather, but they lost their greatest soldier, someone lost their bestfriend, their partner. Aunt Peggy didn't let me visit those that save me, her reason was i was still in danger. i seen the lady crying outside the hospital, but recently i saw her at a bar, maybe she has moved on from her boyfriend that died." Tony continues and shrugs his shoulder. Bucky felt nervous, he felt like his anxiety was acting up,he looked at Anthony, " at least you're alive now, you lost your godfather, i lost my bestfriend, my girlfriend and my arm, but yet there's always a reason to be alive. You were given a chance to be alive, take that and live. And thank god, you're alive really, i would kill myself if my victim didn't make it out alive. Please Anthony, stay safe alright. I have to go actually, i have work later on." Bucky says as he lays a hand on Anthony shoulder and squeeze them lightly. As he walks away, "Will i see you again Bucky?" Anthony shouted, Bucky just turns and nod, then he waved goodbye and starts to jog away, he needed to prepare himself for work. What did he drag himself into? Is this a start of a love story for two broken humans? May everything goes smoothly.


End file.
